


Always Together

by Lra19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Non AU, One Direction Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lra19/pseuds/Lra19
Summary: It's 2020, and Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are guests on a private James Corden Interview. They finally reveal their hidden relationship that has been under question for the past 10 years, and give James an exclusive on whether this is the year that One Direction will finally make its return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't judge too harshly!! (Or do, constructive feedback is welcome!) I just want to note that this is a tentative interpretation, and I definitely thing about a lot of alternatives of what has happened. Also, let me know if you want to see further installments of this interview series, and if you have any ideas for me. Thanks!!

Private Studio, LA, 2020

Part 1 of Interview: 

James is seated on a large cushioned chair opposite a plush loveseat, where two of the world’s biggest pop stars sit, their positions relaxed, the slightly shorter one’s arm extended along the top of the couch behind the taller, longer haired man, who leans into the casual touch. 

“So,” James begins, “I am here with Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, two of the greatest musicians, actors,” he gestures to Harry, “and two of my good friends.” He pauses, shuffling his cue cards before looking up at them and grinning. “We’ve got some big news for the world, don’t we boys?”

Louis and Harry both laugh, looking at each other for a moment, before Harry gestures with a smile for Louis to start talking. “Yeah, yeah that’s right James. Something we’ve been waiting a long time to tell people, and especially our fans of course.” There is a moment’s hesitation, where Louis looks down at his lap, a flicker of doubt passing over his face. Harry reaches over and squeezes his thigh.

“This must be really hard to say, after waiting so long and not being able to say anything - having to hide,” James fills in. 

Harry clears his throat. “Exactly. You know, we’ve spent so much time not sharing everything with our fans, and just, um, not being honest.” Harry has a resolute look on his face and Louis rubs his shoulder gently. “So yeah, we’re here today with our lovely friend James, to tell everybody that Louis and I are in a relationship, and have been for the past 10 years.” 

The entire room seems to breathe a sigh of relief. The words - the truth - are finally out there. All three of them break into big grins. “I’m really, really proud of you guys,” James beams. “You know, seeing you lads grow up, seeing you fall in love, I mean,” he laughs and throws his hands into the air, “it was like watching a rom-com!” Harry chuckles and Louis lets out his unmistakable “ha ha ha.” “So can you guys tell us a bit about how your relationship started?”

“Well, Louis and I met in the toilets at the very first X-Factor auditions -” Louis butts in: “This story is ridiculous. Like, literally, I’m standing there taking a piss, so fucking nervous for my audition, right, and I hear someone come in, I’m not thinking much of it, until some bloke pisses on my shoe!” 

James guffaws. “No way really?!” He hides behind his cue cards, watching as Harry blushes. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry puts up his hand, “In my defense, I was just distracted by how beautiful the boy next to me was.” He turns a charming smile on Louis. 

“Yeah, but no denying you ruined me favorite pair of Toms that day, love,” Louis responds cheekily, much to his boyfriend’s chagrin. 

“Ok so that’s how you met,” James jumps in. 

“Well, we can’t forget about how this one,” Harry gestures to Louis, “asked for my picture, for whatever reason.”

“It was for when you got famous, babe, which might I point out, played out true,” Louis says, shrugging smugly. 

“So how did you two get together, like officially determine you liked each other?” James asks.

“I think I speak for both Harold and I here that we both realized pretty fast that we felt something more than just mates, but it took a little longer to admit it to each other. I think it was like the first week of live shows that we actually got together?” Louis turns to Harry. 

“Yeah, that’s right. It’s not that wild, I mean how we admitted it.”

“Yeah it was kind of just like, ‘um, Haz, I think I like you,’” Louis puts on a ridiculously high voice in imitation of his younger self. 

“And Harry, you just said you felt the same when Louis admitted that?”

Harry chuckles and blushes again, “I think I was a little more sappy than that, but yeah, basically.”

“Watching too many Nicholas Sparks movies, eh?” James suggests. Harry nods guiltily. 

“And how did you tell the other boys?”

Louis clears his throat and quirks his eyebrows a bit. “I think it was more like ‘found out’ than us telling them, or at least the first of ‘em, which was Zayn.”

“Oh?” James questions, not so subtly smirking. 

“He might have, ehm, stumbled upon us snogging in the X-Factor house,” Louis admits. 

Harry groans, leaning his head into Louis’ shoulder. “We were both so mortified, neither of us really knew what we were doing, so we asked Zayn not to tell anyone else, which thankfully he didn’t.”

“Yeah he was really good,” Louis picks up the story. “But after about a week after Zayn found out, we figured it wasn’t fair to keep something so big from our bandmates, especially because, you know, we were just going through so much together, and it just didn’t sit right with us, keeping it from them.”

“What were Niall and Liam’s reactions like?” 

“Niall was so funny. He was eating a bag of crisps or something on the sofa. He looked up at us, shrugged, and said ‘ok’ and went back to watching the telly,” Harry laughs, palm slapping his knee lightly. 

“Oh, Nialler,” Louis says with a fond sigh. “Liam was definitely surprised. Love you Payno, but you’re a little thick sometimes, mate,” Louis grins straight into the camera. “He was also much more, I don’t know, diplomatic about it or summat. He was all like ‘How is this going to affect the band’ and all that, but just like the other boys he was really supportive.”

“Yeah like we can’t express this enough, if it weren’t for the rest of the boys, it would have been so much harder for Louis and I.”

“So we’ve got to talk about your fans.”

“Oh yeah they're amazing, like all the little things they’d notice, it’s just like, out of this world,” Louis agrees.

“I mean, even I have to tell you guys, sometimes you were pretty obvious, especially young Harold over there,” James points at Harry, who feigns innocence. 

“Oh Harry used to do stuff on stage that would drive me crazy, ya little shit,” Louis shoves Harry playfully, who smiles like he knows exactly where he is going with this. 

“Like what kind of stuff?” James prompts. 

“Like the stuff with the bananas - “ Harry interrupts as he cracks up, the other two quickly joining in. “And just saying stuff that I definitely can’t repeat on live telly,” Louis finishes. 

“Oh yeah, we will leave that to when the cameras are off,” James says pointedly. 

They all break into raucous laughter, as the screen fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some more detail and background as well as cute head canons that I've always imagined. Hope you enjoy it!

Private Studio, LA, 2020

Part 2 

“And I’m back with Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, here to talk about their hidden relationship of 10 years.” James turns away from the camera to face the two men on the sofa. “Alright lads?”

“Yeah, yeah we’re alright, James,” Louis says with an easy smile, his arm curled tighter around Harry than it was in the last segment. 

“The next thing I want to talk about is your music,” James begins. “Have you guys written songs about each other, or your relationship…?” He trails off, giving them space to answer. 

“Yeah definitely,” Harry nods, his fond nose scrunch appears as he looks over at Louis. “A lot of the One Direction songs that Louis and I wrote, were sort of in one way or another, about the other person.”

Louis makes a noise of affirmation. “And also like, I feel like sometimes I went into a writing session, not necessarily with the intention of writing a song about us, and that’s just the way it went.”

“Aw,” James coos. “If I had my proper audience in here, I would make them all go ‘aw’ with me.”

“We appreciate the gesture anyways,” Louis chuckles.

“It’s ok, we can imagine!” Harry adds enthusiastically. “But in all seriousness,” Harry continues, “there was definitely a lot of music making about each other, both in good and bad ways.”

“Well you weren’t exactly writing songs that hated on each other, right?” James asks. 

“No, not like that, but it definitely hasn’t always been easy. Like I wrote a lot of songs about how I felt about Louis’ PR relationship, pretty depressing ones when you really think about the meaning behind the songs.”

“Can you name any songs specifically Harry?”

“Yeah, um ‘Happily’ for one.”

“And Louis, you have to have known I was going to ask about a certain song. A certain song I may have read the lyrics out for you in a past interview with the other boys?”

“Let me guess James: ‘No Control?’”  
“Bingo, right on the money Louis. Ok you’ve got to tell us what we’ve been dying to know: is that about you and Harry and certain, ehm, aspects of your relationship?” James looks rather pleased with himself. 

“Bingo, right on the money James,” Louis imitates with a chuckle. 

“And how did you feel about the song when you heard it Harry? Was it like ‘Wow I’m honored my boyfriend thinks so much of me, er, a certain body part of mine?’’ James breaks off into a giggle, “or was it a bit ‘I don’t really want to sing a song about this on stage in front of a bunch of teenage girls?’”

“Be honest babe,” Louis says smugly. 

“I was pretty excited about it, actually,” Harry is not doing a good job of hiding his grin. 

“Yeah, I believe we have a clip here that shows Harold going quite wild during a live performance,” James points off-screen. 

A clip comes up of Harry dancing around the stage, mouthing the words Louis’ part in ‘No Control.’ He swings his arms around and skips in circles his head thrown back and eyes closed, completely engrossed in the song. 

“Oh wow, so we can definitely see your enthusiasm Harry!” James announces, as the clip finishes. Both Louis and Harry are laughing openly. “Ok I want to get a little more into background stuff,” James continues, ever the interviewer host who keeps things (mostly on track). “So how was it at home, before the X-Factor - were you out to your friends or your family at all?” James asks.

Harry starts, “Yeah most of my close friends from home knew, and my family too. Like, I actually dated a boy when I was like 14, 15 and people at my school knew about us and stuff.”

“So you knew early on that you liked boys too?”

“Yeah I did, probably like 10 or so. I’ve never really labeled my sexuality, it’s always seemed sort of unnecessary to me, to have that sort of box, I’ve just always known I like people, all different sorts of people, no matter their gender.”

“And what about you Louis?”

“It was pretty different for me, like, I really didn’t realize that I was gay, or at least didn’t really let myself think about it, until I met Haz, and that was the first time I couldn’t ignore it.” Louis and Harry look at each fondly.

“You came into the competition with a girlfriend, Louis, right?” James presses. 

“Yeah, yeah I did. She was a real nice girl and all, but I realized pretty quick that it wasn’t quite right and then I figured out I liked Harry and it all sort of fell into place in me ‘ead.”

“And you eventually told your family?”

“I sort of had a crisis about it if I’m being honest,” Louis admits. “I actually went home for a bit during the X-Factor competition, and told my mom the whole thing. She was really lovely about it of course. And once Harry and I got more serious, I told my sisters and my closest mates from home.”

“You just couldn’t help showing Harry off, eh?” James winks at both of the boys who share knowing looks. “Alright we are going to play a little game now,” James says, shuffling through his cue cards. “Going to give you guys a bit of a break from answering so many serious questions. But don’t worry,” James says, now looking into the camera, “I’m going to keep drilling them in a few moments.” Both Louis and Harry can be heard softly groaning in the background, much to James’ amusement. 

“Oh, the competition’s on babe,” Louis grins. 

“We are both quite competitive,” Harry says, bumping shoulders with his boyfriend. 

“Ok first question: biggest pet peeve about the other person, Harry you go first.”

“I don’t know if this is necessarily my biggest, but I think it happens way too often…” Harry trails off.

Louis groans. “Oh just get on with it Haz, I know what’s coming.”

“Well, Lou always does this thing where he will leave a tiny bit of milk left, but never enough to actually, like, do anything with, just so he doesn’t have to be the one to open a new container, or buy more.”

“That is quite irritating. Come on Louis, you really got to get your act together!” James reprimands playfully. “Ok Louis: pet peeve about Harry, go.”

“Hmmm, this is less of a problem now that he’s got short hair, but when Harry had long hair, he would never clean it out of the drain in the shower. Like, normally he is really clean, and this is coming from the lad that’s really, really, like horrendously messy, but this is the one thing Harry would forget, or should I say, neglected to clean up. They just really gross me out, loose hairs, and I’m just trying to have me shower. Yeah that’s got to be the one for me.”

“Aw Harry, you better fix that habit of yours.”

“Alright, alright James, no need to get involved in our domestic life,” Harry chides, but there is mirth in his eyes. 

“Next question: favorite thing about each other. Louis you can start this one.”

“Only one thing?” Louis looks hard-pressed to give such a simple answer. 

“How about three,” James suggests. 

“Alright, I was gonna say, there’s a reason why we’ve been together for so long!” 

Harry slaps his hands over his face. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Ok well that’s a great transition Harold. One of my favorite things is how humble you are. You never assume that people know you, you always introduce yourself as Harry, nothing more, nothing less. You’ve just never let fame or your reputation stand in the way of what a genuinely modest and kind person you are.” Louis is now fully facing Harry, one of his legs bent up on the couch so that he angled to look his boyfriend right in the eye.

“Oh young love,” James sighs dramatically with a hand over his heart, a dreamy expression crossing his face. “Alright, two more things Louis.”

“Second favorite thing is how enthusiastic you are, whether it’s cooking, or music, or whatever bloody trash telly you’re into at the moment, you always try to love life and just have a great time. Hmm… for the third thing, I’ve just got to go back to my roots as a young lad, but your hair, Hazza, has always been my weakness.” Louis reaches out and gently runs his hair through Harry’s curls. The taller man scrunches his nose and closes his eyes briefly at the touch. 

“I’ve got to agree with you there Louis, Harry Styles' hair has always been a source of wonder to me as well. Ok, Harry you’re up!”

“Hm, one of my favorite things about Lou is probably his ability to say what he means. Like, he isn’t afraid to tell people off when they’re bothering him, or when they’ve got something wrong. He just always speaks his mind, and I really admire that. Sort of wish I had more of that in me.”

“Yeah and I wish I had more of your ability to stay calm and collected. Sometimes I need to bite me tongue a bit more,” Louis says. 

“Mm, might keep you out of trouble a bit more, eh?” James asks rhetorically. 

“My second favorite thing about Louis is how great he is at mentoring and helping younger people. You know, he’s always helped out with his siblings, and he’s so good with his contestants on the X-Factor, and all the charity stuff he’s done. He’s really, really amazing at that. And since you did something about my appearance Lou, I’ll say your smile and the way your eyes crinkle up. It’s like my favorite thing to see in the world.”

“Aw love,” Louis demonstrates that very smile. 

“Ok lads, back to the hard stuff. So why come out now? Why did you wait so long?” James asks. 

“There are a lot of different reasons,” Harry begins. “A lot of it had to do with management contracts and stuff.”

“Yeah and also just personal things,” Louis adds.

“What sort of personal things?” James asks. 

“Um, I know for me, personally, I was pretty scared of being out publicly, I wasn’t totally comfortable with the idea for a while,” Louis admits. “Harry’s always been the braver one,” he chuckles softly. 

“That’s not true Lou. You’ve always protected me.”

“I just didn’t want you so caught up in the middle of it, like you were younger than me, it felt like my duty to make sure that you were more sheltered from it.” Louis intertwines his hand with Harry’s, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand. 

“Can you expand on some of the ways that you feel like Louis protected you Harry?”

“I mean it wasn’t just for me though. Louis was always the one willing to argue with management, to try to get our way when we didn’t like everything that they were doing with the band. He really stood up for all of us. Also he was willing to have a fake relationship, just so that I didn’t get forced into one too early.”

“Not that that didn’t stop all the rumors and stunts anyways,” Louis mutters. 

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. 

James nods empathetically, letting a moment of silence settle between the three of them. “Back to the original question - why now?”

 

The screen fades to black, before just James’ face pops back up again. “If you’d like to hear the rest of the answer to that question, and watch more of Louis and Harry’s exclusive interview, click on the subscribe button to my channel, and tune in next week.”


End file.
